


(If you gotta) Make Love

by redcurlzbychoice



Series: (From the Earth below to the Heavens above) That‘s how Far and Funny is Love [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley‘s London Flat, First Time, Happy Birthday Good Omens (TV), M/M, Missing Scene, My First Time Smut, Poetic Porn, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), Yeah First Time Finally, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcurlzbychoice/pseuds/redcurlzbychoice
Summary: Ever since his very first day on earth the odds of an outcome like this had been throbbing in the back of his mind.Now it was fact:Crowley was fucked.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: (From the Earth below to the Heavens above) That‘s how Far and Funny is Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535789
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	(If you gotta) Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of yet another author’s venture on that bus scene post-Armageddon and what will follow...  
> Titles by courtesy of the unrivalled Mr. Freddie Mercury. May he party in peace..

  
Crowley was fucked.   
  


Ever since his very first day on earth the odds of an outcome like this had been throbbing in the back of his mind.

Now it was fact:

He was fucked. 

With the course of events in the last days there had been a fair chance that it might be deflected. Yet, here he was, in the midst of a literal cock-up:

Fucked. 

He had stood up to Heaven and Hell, he had faced Satan himself. 

Fucked. Absolutely, utterly fucked.

The tension made Crowley hiss, his body writhing with searing spasms he had never imagined this humanoid corporation would be able to stand.

No way of denying:

After more than six millennia of longing and wanting and yearning, Crowley at last was being fucked up for good by the most amazing being in the universe, was being screwed, shagged and _LOVED_ by this most magnificent bugger in God‘s wonderful creation, the Angel of the Eastern Gate, Aziraphale.

And it felt so _good,_ so _fucking ultimately awesome,_ so _soul-wrenchingly absolutely adorably GOOD!_

Crowley was being fucked by his Angel, and he squirmed and writhed with the most exquisite sensations this extraordinary principality of an angel would yield by touching his skin, pervading his turmoiled corporation, penetrating into his innermost soul. 

It wasn’t only this stimulation of his bodily vessel. What really got the fallen demon going and wincing and falling apart was Aziraphale‘s _love_ that seemed to pierce him not only in this one peculiar part of this body, but everywhere under his skin, into his heart, and most deeply into his soul. 

What got Crowley absolutely dishevelled were Aziraphale‘s words of adoration and his soft sighs of pure pleasure as the angel pushed his cock, his beautiful, curious, eager cock this little deeper down into the demon’s body, as if the angel wanted to create a space for himself inside of Crowley, become a part of Crowley, fill up Crowley with his soul, fill up Crowley with his love, until they were not two separate and oppositional beings anymore, but only one, a coalescence of love, of joy, of absolute pleasure and happiness. 

Crowley was fucked and he loved it, loved him, this incredible angel, who towered above him, arching his hips against Crowley’s, clinging his fingers into Crowley’s flesh and fucking the demon right back into heaven. 

Into a hell of a heaven of their very own side.  
  


.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Good Omens (TV)!!!
> 
> In this last year, I have sauntered into the depths of the GO fandom, read hundreds of works of awesome fanfiction, met brilliant people via this fandom, and expanded my horizons (and vocabulary) immensely.
> 
> And I‘ve started to write myself, this fandom indeed granting me the courage I needed to scratch this itch I’ve had for nearly all my life, resulting in nearly 40 k posted by now (and more in progress, I promise!). I‘m actually writing smut now, OMWhatever, and I didn‘t even know the word this one year ago!
> 
> (So many kudos and thanks to dear J, really, who led me down this rabbit hole, introduced me to AO3 and tumblr and just encouraged me so often to go on. As C.S.Lewis nailed it: „What! You too? I thought that no one but myself ...“)
> 
> All of this has been only possible for me because all of you in this fandom and on AO3 are so supportive and really just -nice- to each other (and to me). 
> 
> So, THANK YOU everyone out there, for making this amazing (and very sleep deprived) year of my life!


End file.
